Crushed
by ALR Marsters
Summary: After "Crush" and before "I was made to love you" there is: Crushed


I don't own these characters, I am merely a fan writing something for my own amusement.  
  
CRUSHED  
  
SPIKE: (offenededly) I didn't say that ya nit!  
DAWN: You don't say it, but you think it, I know you do.  
SPIKE: Yeah, how?  
DAWN: I just do. The way you look at her, the way you stammer when she walks into a room...I know.  
SPIKE: You don't.  
  
Dawn and Spike sit at a table in the Bronze. Dawn sips her coffee as spike purs more brandy into his.   
  
DAWN: (picking off a piece of her muffin) Just admit you like her. (She shoves the piece of the muffin in her mouth.)  
SPIKE: Not to you.  
DAWN: So you do like her? (Spike uncomfortably adjusts in his chair, then looks out into the crowd of dancing people.) You like her!   
SPIKE: (still staring at the dancers) Well she didn't seem too thrilled about it.  
DAWN: (shocked) You told her. What did you tell her?  
SPIKE: (turning further toward the band.) (quietly) That I love her.  
DAWN: (starining to hear) What, turn back around and just tell me.  
  
Spike spins back around to face Dawn.  
  
SPIKE: (angrily) I told her I LOVE her.  
DAWN: (jaw dropping) What'd she say.  
SPIKE: (mumbling...incomprehensive) That the only chance I had with her was when she was unconcious.  
DAWN: You you just talk so I can hear you?  
SPIKE: (very angry...stacatto) She- SAID- that- the- only- chance- I- had- with- her- was- when- she- was- UNCONCIOUS!  
DAWN: Jeeze! Maybe if you just said it loud the first time, you wouldn't have to repeat yourself. But, you know what, Buffy'll come around...maybe.  
SPIKE: Yeah, maybe if I put her into a coma.  
DAWN: What ever works for you.  
SPIKE: We should get you home, your sis'll be worried if you're not there soon.  
DAWN: (teen angst) Of course, the Key can never have a second to herself.  
SPIKE: That's right  
  
They get up and stroll out of the Bronze. When outside, there is a loud bang and some clattering in the alley and Spike puts his arm in front of Dawn to stop her from walking.  
  
SPIKE: Stay here.  
  
Spike walks into the alley to find Buffy fighting a vampire. In the corner is a huddled girl. Spikes runs down the side of a building to the girl and pulls her out of the confusing scene. He brings her back tot he front of the Bronze.  
  
SPIKE: Go on home, she'll take care of this, and you'll never see him again.  
  
Spike walks back towards Dawn.   
  
SPIKE: Your sis is in the alley - we should get you home, quick before she finds you here with me.  
DAWN: Why? It's not like you won't protect me from evil.  
SPIKE: Well, she thinks I'm evil, so she'll wanna protect you from me.  
DAWN: She's twisted.  
SPIKE: No, she's just being a big sister.  
  
They walk down the streets of Sunnydale heading for the Summers' house.  
  
DAWN: So you were really gonna kill Dru for her?  
SPIKE: Yupp.  
DAWN: Wow.  
SPIKE: Well, I'm glad you think it's impressive, but your big sis didn't.  
DAWN: She's conflicted...so are you.  
SPIKE: I'm conflicted, huh?  
DAWN: Yeah, you can either love a SLAYER or you can be some crude animal-like vampire. You love a SlAYER.  
  
They come to the Summmers' house.   
  
SPIKE: I guess you're right, Well, here's your stop.   
  
Dawn opens the door and walks in. Spike is halted by the threshold.  
  
DAWN: She uninvited you!?!  
SPIKE: Appearently so.   
DAWN: Well, if I invite you, I'll get in trouble, so...sorry. See ya, Spike.  
SPIKE: G'night.  
  
Dawn smiles and shuts the door. Outside, Spike turns around and walks down the stairs.  
  
BUFFY: Spike! What the hell are you doing at my house.  
SPIKE: Found your little sister...delivered her home.  
BUFFY: Where was she?  
SPIKE: the Bronze  
BUFFY: Funny, I was just there, and I didn't see you.  
SPIKE: Yeah, well, I saw you. Maybe if you payed attention while you were fighting, you would have seen me.  
BUFFY: What?  
SPIKE: The girl in the corner, I pulled her out and sent her home.  
BUFFY: (realizing what happened) So that'sa where she went.  
SPIKE: Yeah, so I'll see you around, Slayer.  
  
Spike walks down the sidewalk smoothly.  
  
BUFFY: (to herself) Let's just hope you want. (yelling to Spike) Hey, SPIKE!  
  
Spike turns around.  
  
BUFFY: Thanks for bringing her home.  
  
Spike smiles and turns walking away. Buffy stays on the porch until he's out of sight. Then she opens the door and yells up the stairs.  
  
BUFFY: 9yelling) DAWN!  
  
The end 


End file.
